


Do Me The Honor Of Marrying Me, Danno ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airports, Bombings, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 No Ke Ali'i Wahine A Me Ka 'Aina (For Queen and Country), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Class, Friendship, General, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, London, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Paris (City), Parks/Walking In A Park, Private Planes/Jets, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Terrorists/Terrorist Attacks, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After getting pinned by the Queen in London, Steve realized that he & Danny haven't really spent anytime together, So he came up with a surprise for him, Does he like it ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	Do Me The Honor Of Marrying Me, Danno ?:

*Summary: After getting pinned by the Queen in London, Steve realized that he & Danny haven't really spent anytime together, So he came up with a surprise for him, Does he like it ?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

It was such a long week, Commander Steve McGarrett was so glad to be spending with his partner & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, They had finished preventing a terrorist attack across London, & the world. Since they had came back from being on recovery, They need desperately to have some R & R, & the former seal knew how to make it happen for them.

 

When it was all said done, The Couple packed up their stuff, & Danny said, "I can't wait to go home & see everyone", as he was making sure that he & Steve don't forget anything, & accidently leave it behind, "Well, I got a surprise for you, Since we didn't get to celebrate our anniversary, Since we were in the hospital, & had been putting it off, I thought we should go to Paris, I phoned the Governor, & he was on board, & so were the others, We leave in a few minutes, Let's go", Danny didn't believe, but he is gonna go with what his lover has planned.

 

When they got to the airport, There was a private jet gassed & ready to go, "Holy Shit, You weren't kidding, How did you make this happen ?", The Blond turned to face his smiling brunette boyfriend, who just loves surprising him every day. "Langford, He owed me for almost killing me, & I didn't want to collect on it, But he insisted, so I owe a favor, But, It's worth it to see you happy", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Thank you, Baby, This is awesome", & they shared a kiss, & went on board, & they were off in a matter of minutes.

 

2 Weeks later, They were enjoying what Paris had to offer, & they were relaxing, & making out like teenagers, whenever they get a chance. They were walking along the park next to their hotel, that was close by, courtesy of Langford, & everything was first class. Danny never experienced anything like this before, & he was glad that he & Steve were experiencing this together. They were off to a nearby restaurant, in a horse drawn carriage, which was romantic. Danny said with a happy sigh, "Thank you, Steve for everything", Steve said with a big smile, "Anything for you, Danno". The rest of the journey was made in silence.

 

It was such a beautiful place to eat at, Steve couldn't help to admire how beautiful Danny looked, when he is happy. The Happy Couple made pleasant talk, as they were waiting for their meals, & continued, as they ate. They talked about their plans for the future, & they were excited to see what else life would bring them. When dessert came, Steve got down on one knee, opened the ring box, & showed his boyfriend, hopefully fiancé after tonight.

 

"Oh, God, It's beautiful, Steve," Danny gasped, as he saw the ring, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "So are you, Danno, You are the best thing that ever came into my life, You take care of me & our ohana with such care, Now, It's my turn, Danny "Danno" Williams, Would you do me the honor of marrying me ?", The Blond was speechless. "Do me the honor of marrying me, Danno", Danny shook his head, & said with emotion, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you", & they hugged & kissed, after Steve put the ring on the proper finger with the proper hand. Not caring that the other dinner patrons were clapping & applauding, The Newly Engaged Couple were focused on each other.

 

The End.


End file.
